1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an optical device packaging structure and an optical device module.
2. Description of the Related Art
For the designs of conventional single fiber bi-directional optical devices and single fiber tri-directional optical devices, a packaging body and a filter plate carrier are designed separately, a filter plate is first stuck onto the filter plate carrier, and then the filter plate carrier is welded into a whole with the packaging body through aligning, positioning, and laser welding, so that the management of input, output, and transmission of various optical signals of lasers, detectors, and external optical fibers is finished.
Similarly, in the structural design of light path management based on a filter plate or lens, a separate design method is mainly adopted. A packaging body is designed separately with a filter plate or a lens holder, and then combined together with the filter plate or the lens holder. The design is convenient for processing of parts, however, it's time-consuming to allow the filter plate carrier or the lens holder to be connected into a whole with the packaging body and ensure the optical path alignment relationship among the laser, detector, and external optical fiber which are connected with the packaging body respectively, and the loss of the rate of finished products is caused.